Please Remember Me
by xStillMyOmen5x
Summary: One Shot. When Bella moved to New Hampshire, she was forced to leave behind everything in her hometown in Georgia. Three years later, she is back with a letter for someone special. Told mostly in flashbacks, mostly in character, all human.


OK, I know I should be spending my time writing my other stories, but I couldn't resist writing this one. It's just a one-shot, so its not like its replacing my other ones. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Taylor Swift's Song "Tim McGraw", or Tim McGraw's song "Please Remember Me".

Songs: Tim McGraw - by Taylor Swift

Please Remember Me - Tim McGraw

Also, italics is either a flashback, or song lyrics. I'm sure you can figure out which is which but just a heads up.

* * *

I drove down the familiar dirt roads in my silver Volvo. I was heading to one specific house, and it would take me a while to get there. I didn't know the address. I never had, and I will never need to know it. I knew where that house was by heart and I would never forget it.

It's been three years since I drove down this road, my old road, threw this town, or in this state for that matter. I forgot how much I had missed the green fields that stretched for miles, the blue sky filled with puffy white clouds that seemed to have to end; the dirt roads that made my car super dirty. However, there is one thing that I had never forgotten to miss. I had missed him since I left this town to move north to New Hampshire.

My mother and I used to live here in Georgia. My father moved to New Hampshire when he and my mom split up. I had lived with her up until my seventeenth birthday, when she announced that her and her new husband, my step-dad, were moving to Arizona. I had no choice but to leave the place and the people I loved. I decided that I would rather not move to Arizona. I have horrible luck so I figured it would be a good idea to stay away from all those poisonous animals. So I moved to New Hampshire with my dad. I had one last summer with him that year. It was the best summer of my life, but leaving was extremely hard on me.

_The tears were streaming down my face, although it was hard to tell as they mixed with the rain. I longed to see the stars up above but there were too many trees. I wanted to be reminded of that last night with him. I just wanted something to trigger it, and send a rush of memories my way. _

_I fell down to my knees, not caring that I was ruining my new jeans by doing so. I wanted him here with me. I needed him to come up behind me, put his arms around me, and whisper in my ear that everything will be fine, that it will all work out. I knew that would never happen, but I wanted it too. He was in Georgia, and I'd probably never see him again._

_Before getting up, I bowed my head and prayed. _

_"God," I whispered. "I just wanted to thank you. Although I have lost everything that I loved by moving here, thank you for not letting him see me like this. I'm a wreck. It would break his heart. Please keep him safe always."_

_I stood up and walked slowly back into the house._

I was back now, in Georgia, for the first time in three years. I wanted to see him, but I knew I couldn't. Seeing him would break the wall I had put up. The wound would rip open as soon as I had to leave him once more. No, I would not visit him, but I would go to his house. I decided on leaving him a letter. I wanted to let him know that I haven't forgotten him, and that I still love him. I hoped he still felt the same way. This letter I wrote three summers ago, the last summer I was in Georgia.

_I couldn't believe it. I had graduated from high school and was now on my way to college. I was accepted into Princeton so I would be moving, not to far, to the university very soon. I packed up my belongings in my room. There were boxes everywhere. It was summer so all of my winter clothes were in boxes underneath the bed. I would need to get those out. I pulled three of the four boxes out, but as I reached for the fourth, I came across a shoebox. It was _the_ shoebox._

_It held all the memories of my life in Georgia. In all honesty, I had forgotten about it. I remembered putting all of it under my bed-photos, letters, CDs. Everything that reminded me of him, I packed up in this box the day I decided that it was time to stop dwelling on the past. I never forgot what I was leaving behind; I just didn't hang on to it as if life depended on it. _

_I sat down with my back against the end table and opened the lid. The first thing I saw was my favorite picture of us. My friend had taken it of me and him one night during the summer when I was sixteen. We were lying in the back of his truck. His head was against the side of the truck. His arm was around me and he was smiling at me. I had my head on his chest and was looking up smiling at him. Neither of us had known Alice was there taking the picture. _

_I sifted through more of the stuff. I stopped when I found the letter. It had his name printed on it and it was unopened. I remembered writing it last summer, to give to him before I left. I must have forgotten to give it to him because there it was, exactly the way I left it a year ago. I knew that I would deliver it to him. I didn't know when, but he would get it soon enough._

I pushed the black button in front of me, and the radio turned on. I changed the station to what had been my favorite station when I lived here. Immediately tears started welling in my eyes as I heard "Please Remember Me" by Tim McGraw begin to play.

_When All Our Tears Have Reached the Sea_

_Part of You Will Live in Me_

_Way Down Deep Inside My Heart_

…

"_Oh!" I said as 'Please Remember Me' by Tim McGraw came on the radio. "This is my favorite song!"_

"_Well then," he said, sticking out his hand for me to take. "May I have this dance?"_

…

_The Days Keep Coming Without Fail_

_A New Wind is Gonna Find Your Sail_

_That's Where Your Journey Starts_

…

_I was a completely clumsy, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to dance and embarrass myself. He said my hesitation and laughed. _

"_Come on, Bella," he said. "I won't let you fall." I smiled and grabbed his hand._

…

_You'll Find Better Love_

_Strong As It Ever Was_

_Deep As the River Runs_

_Warm As the Morning Sun_

_Please Remember Me_

…

_My head rested against his chest as we swayed slowly back and forth. The stars shone above us true and bright and the moon created a spotlight on the lake next to us. We were the only two people anywhere around the lake, and I hoped we could stay like this forever._

…

_Just Like the Waves Down by the Shore_

_We're Gonna Keep on Coming Back for More_

_Cause We Don't Ever Want to Stop_

…

_I looked up into his emerald green eyes, his gorgeous green eyes. He smiled when he saw me look up._

"_You're so beautiful," he whispered._

…

_Out in This Brave New World You Seek_

_Oh the Valleys and the Peaks_

_And I Can See You on the Top_

…

"_I love you, too," I whispered back. I hugged him tighter to me and looked down. He lifted his arm and grabbed my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him. I did, and he leaned down and placed the softest kiss on my lips._

…

_You'll Find Better Love_

_Strong As It Ever Was_

_Deep As the River Runs_

_Warm As the Morning Sun_

_Please Remember Me_

_..._

"_Please Remember Me," I sang with the song. I looked up at him. _

"_I mean it," I said. "Promise me that you won't forget me?"_

…

_Remember Me When You're Out Walking_

_When the Snow Falls High Outside Your Door_

_Late at Night When You're Not Sleeping_

_..._

"_I could never forget you." _

_..._

_And Moonlight Falls Across Your Floor_

_When I Can't Hurt You Anymore_

_..._

_He tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear and pulled me in closer to him._

"_Never."_

_..._

_You'll Find Better Love_

_Strong As It Ever Was_

_Deep As the River Runs_

_Warm As the Morning Sun_

_Please Remember Me_

…

"_I could never forget you either," I said. And I knew then that I would truly never forget him. I knew I would never feel the same way about anyone ever again. I knew I never wanted to leave._

…

_Please Remember Me_

There were tears silently streaming down my face as the song ended. The last summer I was in Georgia, we spent all night long dancing to that song. He promised that he would always remember me, and I promised him. I know that I had kept that promise.

It was growing dark and the stars were just beginning to shine. Oh, how I had missed the stars.

"_The way your eyes shine, puts those stars to shame," he said, tenderly. We were lying on a blanket out by the pond in my backyard. I sat up._

"_That's a lie," I said, smiling. He sat up as well._

"_No," he said. "It's the truth."_

At last, I pulled up to his house. The familiar features were exactly as I remembered them- a simple white house, blue shutters framing the windows, a farmer's porch in front of the house, and the rocking chair that had been there since we were children.

His old red Chevy truck sat in the short driveway. It was exactly how I remembered it. I walked up to it and gently stroked the side of it. I smiled. I was surprised this old dinosaur still ran.

_The car made the funny noise again, and I knew we were stuck. I didn't mind though. He smiled a nervous, embarrassed smile, but I just laughed. His truck seemed to like getting stuck in the back roads in the middle of the night, not that I minded. I scooted over into the middle seat, grabbed his hand, and leaned my head against his shoulder._

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and walked up to the door. I carefully stuck it in the crack between the door and the house so it could not blow away, but when the door opened it would fall and he could see it. I walked down the steps and back to my car. I was about to get in, when I heard the front door's screen creek open. I whipped around, only to see him standing there in the open door.

He was more handsome than I remembered. The sun had tanned his skin, and his muscles were more pronounced from the work he did. His bronze hair was as messy as ever and I could see the beauty in his green eyes all the way from the road. He also seemed a bit taller. He wore a white undershirt tank top, and a pair of sweats. He stepped out the house and moved closer.

"Bella?" He asked. He looked incredulous. I smiled and nodded. He held his arms open and I ran to him hugging him tighter than I ever have. He kissed me, full on the lips, with a sense of urgency that had never been there before. I pulled away gasping for air. I stood on my tip toes, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good bye, Edward," I said. Then I got in my car and drove away.

~*~

I heard a car pull up in front of my house. I looked out the window and saw a shiny silver Volvo. I was surprised, most people in Georgia had pick up trucks because they needed it for their work. A Volvo was not exactly made for heavy duty labor.

And then I saw her. She was over by my old Chevy stroking the side of it. Her brown hair cascaded in waves down her back and she instantly reminded me of Bella. My Bella. I missed her so much. I wished she had never moved. I promised her that I would never forget her, and I had stayed true to my word. I thought of her every minute of everyday. I always hoped that she had stayed true to her promise. I was sure she would.

The girl backed away from the truck and began to walk up the front porch steps. I moved away from the window so she would not see me looking at her and made my way to the door. The knock I was expecting never came, so I opened the door myself. A white envelope fluttered to the ground but I wasn't concerned with that right now. She was getting back in her car. When she heard the front door open, she turned around to face me. I looked into those deep, warm brown eyes, and I knew it was my Bella. If it were possible, she had grown even more beautiful these past three years.

"Bella?" I asked, even though I was positive it was her. She smiled and nodded. A smile broke out on my face and opened my arms. She ran to me and I hugged her tighter than I think I ever did before. I kissed her with a sense of urgency, it had been to long. She broke away gasping for air a minute later. She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"Good bye, Edward," she said. And then she got in her car and drove away. I stood there for a minute, trying to figure out if I was dreaming. I turned around slowly and made my way back toward the house. The envelope that had fallen from the door was now lying on the porch so I bent down to pick it up. "Edward" was written in neat cursive on the front of the envelope.I flipped it over and opened it up.

_You Said the Way My Blue Eyes Shined_

_Put Those Georgia Stars to Shame That Night_

_I said, That's a Lie_

_Just a Boy in a Chevy Truck_

_That Had a Tendency of Getting Stuck_

_On Back Roads at Night_

_And I Was Right There Beside Him All Summer Long_

_And Then the Time We Woke Up to Find That Summer Gone_

_But When You Think Tim McGraw_

_I Hope You Think My Favorite Song_

_The One We Danced to All Night Long_

_The Moon Like a Spotlight On the Lake_

_When You Think Happiness_

_I Hope You Think, that Little Black Dress_

_Think of My Head on Your Chest_

_And My Old Faded Blue Jeans_

_When You Think Tim McGraw I Hope You Think of Me_

I finished reading and immediately put the letter on the kitchen counter. I ran to the front door and grabbed my keys off the table and the box. I ran out to my car and drove as fast as I could to the airport where I was sure Bella would be. It took me about an hour to get there. I searched parked my car and ran inside, searching the crowds for her. Finally, I caught a glimpse of her.

She was outside, walking from the car rental place into the airport. She had no bags since she was only here for one day.

"Bella!" I yelled. She turned around. I saw the tears well up in her eyes as she saw me. She ran to me, and I ran to her. We embraced, and she cried.

"I will never let you go again," I said. She looked up and smiled. The tears still in her eyes. I got down on one knee and pulled the box out of my pocket. I had had it for so long, since her last summer here. She gasped as I opened the little velvet box.

"Will you marry me?" I asked. She smiled the largest smile that I had ever seen in my life.

"Yes!" She yelled. I placed the ring on her finger and pulled her close. I would _never_ let her go again.

* * *

Alright, so review if you'd like. I know I'd like you to ;) and tell me what you think . I like writing one shots because the real stories I sometimes get bored of and then I don't update so there might be more one shots coming up if you like them.

..Sapphire..


End file.
